Parents Night
by ortexida
Summary: Senior year is here, graduation is next weekend, but before they graduate the Seniors of WMHS Glee club have one last thing to do...say thank you to those who've been there, supported them and loved them. AU in that all the main cast are seniors, rather then splitting them into seniors/juniors.
1. Welcome

A/N: I do not own Glee… Not Bet'd, all errors all my own….AU in the sense that all the main characters are same grade level, not two different ones.

A/N 2: Songs for this chapter: We are Family by Sister Sledge

**Gen. POV. **

"Welcome everyone. Most if not all of you know who I am, my name is Finn Hudson. I am co-captain of the Glee club this year, and we want to welcome you all to parent's night. We decided that as most of us are graduating, that we wanted to do something special for all of our parents, guardians, loved ones who have supported us and been there for us through the good and the bad;" Finn said as he began the introduction into Parents Night.

**Will's POV.**

Wow! I can't believe it's the end of the year already, and that my kids are graduating. These last three years have flown by and have been one hell of a ride. These kids have gone from feeling like they were "lima losers" to national champs and knowing that anything is possible. They went from not knowing each other, some even hating one another, to becoming friends…no wait make that family….Oh crap, Finn's still talking, I guess I should focus…

**Gen. POV.**

Finn looked out into the audience, taking a deep breath and a second to think, _I can't believe we graduate next weekend and we all go our separate ways, I'm really glad we decided to do tonight_ _before we all go our separate ways; _before continuing his speech. Looking down at his notecards, he takes a deep breath and continues, "I along with my fellow seniors, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Mike Puck, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittney all want to take tonight to give back to you guys. No we can't pay you back the money that you spent on the lessons, costumes, travel time and cost (_AUDIENCE LAUGHS)_, but we can say thanks…..while most of tonight will be giving thanks to our parents, we have a few others who we want to say thanks to as well...you'll find out who you are as we go….We talked a lot about what we wanted to say, and what we wanted to sing-well for those who decided to sing tonight…though we can find songs to fit most situations, not everyone thought that we needed to sing to everyone.

As he was finishing up his welcome speech the rest of the glee club stepped onto stage with Mercedes beginning to sing We Are Family, and one by one the rest of the glee club joins in. As the song comes to the end, Blaine walks up to the mike and says, welcome, thanks and we love you.


	2. Mike

A/N: I don't own glee. So don't sue….Not Beta'd, all errors are of my own accord...AU in that I couldn't remember what schools they all chose to go to after high school so it might change based off what I Decide to make them to go to…

A/N: Songs Mentioned in this Chapter: _We are Family_ by Sister Sledge, _Man in the Mirror_ by Michael Jackson and _Circle of Life_ by Elton John.

**Gen. POV…**

After the group had finished _We Are Family_ and Blaine had said one final welcome to the parents and guests of the glee club. Everyone but Mike walked off stage.

Mike looked out into the audience and spotted his parents, taking a deep breath, he began. "Hello, everyone. First I want to take a second and say thank-you all for coming tonight. I'm sure by the end of the night you'll all be sick of hearing it, but it's true, we'll all thankful that you could make it. As Finn pointed out earlier, not all of us thought it was necessary to sing a song in order to get our point across. I am one of those. In the last three years, since joining the Glee club here at WMHS, I have come to realize that while I enjoy being part of the group, I enjoy it because I get to help my fellow New Directions members learn how to dance better, I get to help choreograph our dances with Mr. Schue, and most importantly I just get to hang out with my friends on a daily basis."

**Mikes Dad POV…**

While Mike was talking his dad couldn't help but smile at him and think…What an amazing young man his son had turned into. True, he didn't like the idea of his son joining New Directions at first. He thought it would take away time from his studies, that he wouldn't be focused on being a doctor. But looking up at his son now, he knew he was wrong. That his son was happier than ever before, and that no matter what his son choose to do with his life he'd be proud of him.

**Gen. POV…**

Mike took a deep breath, and continued. "First, I want to thank all my fellow New Direction members, without even one of you this club just wouldn't have been the same. You guys have all given me the strength and courage to do what I love and accept me for me, and that I can achieve my goals. Secondly, I want to thank Mr. Schue, if you hadn't decided to start up the New Directions three years ago, I would have just gone through high school being another boring straight-A Asian kid, who played football just to find an outlet for my extra energy, but you decided to start the glee club back up, and you decided to stick around and let us know that we all had dreams and to reach for them. But most importantly I want to thank my Mom and Dad. You guys have been there since day one. You may not always have supported my decision to join Glee club, and you may have even questioned my sanity once-or-twice (audience laughs) for joining it, but you stuck by me. Mom you made sure from the time I was little, that I lived in an environment that was inductive to learning, to studying, to knowing who I was, knowing that I could be anything I wanted to be. Dad, while at times it felt like we were never going to be on the same page because you wanted me to be a doctor and I just wasn't feeling it, you were still there in your own way supporting me. I want to thank you for giving this glee club a chance. Seeing you walk into sectionals this year, and watch us perform _Man in the Mirror_, made me realize that while you may not always agree with my decisions that you will always be there for me and support my decisions so thank you.

When the Glee club first started talking about doing a parents night, we talked about what we wanted to include, and one thing we realized is that we wanted tonight to be the night that we told everyone our plans for the future. So most of it don't even know each other's plans…some of us have told a few people, and some even our parents, but tonight is the night that we choose to make it known officially what our decision is. I'm proud to announce that I've been accepted to Julliard on a full ride for Dance."

**Mikes Dad POV…**

With tears in his eyes (though he wasn't one to ever admit to crying) he realized just how proud of his son he was. _Julliard, isn't that like the top school for dance and music_ he wondered. Next thing he knew he was walking up on stage to give his son a hug.

**Will's POV**_**…**_

I am so proud of Mike. He has come so far. Three years ago, he wasn't outspoken, he just did what he was told, and here he is today, letting the world know that he's made a decision about his future and that nobody is going to stop him….

**Gen POV…**

As Mike's dad headed back down to his sit after giving his son a hug…a hug that Mike never thought he'd get after announcing that he'd be going to Julliard for Dance instead of Harvard for pre-med….the rest of the glee club walked out….Artie led them as they began to sing….

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

When the glee club finished singing _Circle of Life_ Sam stepped up, and said, "You all (family, teachers, loved ones at parents night) were young once. You lived, you loved you made mistakes, and you all eventually found your place in life. You then went on to have us, your children, and for some you went on to teach, and help show us the way, to let us know that it was our turn to find our place in life, and we as we get older, will take our mistakes that we've learned from, the experiences we've lived through, and teach them to the next generation to help show that the circle of life never ends…


	3. For Beiste

A/N…I don't own glee…only this H.P. laptop I'm typing on….Not beta'd all errors all of my own accord. A/U that in my own brain, Beiste never switches from Shannon to Sheldon…I liked her just the way she was.

A/N…Songs Listed: _Circle of Life_ by Elton John. _All American Girl_ by Carrie Underwood.

**Gen. POV. **

After New Directions had finished _Circle of Life_ the girls let the stage and Puck walked up to the podium.

**Puck's POV. **

Looking out at the audience, he couldn't help but wonder why he was the one doing all the talking for this segment of the nights program. Well, ya actually he could, he knew that Coach Beiste had helped him out the most, after all she was the main reason he was graduating, he got that "evil" geography teacher to give him a retake on the final test, so he could pass and graduate with his friends. He wasn't into public speaking, and he wasn't even sure why he was here…when the glee club sat down and talked about doing a parents night, he thought it was a lame idea…he was a BAD ASS after all, he didn't need to give thanks to anyone, he'd been doing it all on his own. But after listening to the others talk about who they wanted to thank and why, he realized he had one person (even more so then his own mom) that he wanted to thank as well….so here he was, taking a deep breath….

**Gen. Pov. **

Puck started into his speech saying… "Tonight we are here, not only to say thanks to our parents but to those who helped us get to where we are today. For us boys a large part of our high school career included football. During our sophomore year we got a new coach here at WMHS, and while at first none of us were thrilled, mainly because she was a woman (audience chuckles) we quickly realized that she could teach us more on and off the field than any man coach could. She taught me that even if I am a BAD ASS that it's okay to ask for help, because she's a Bad Ass also, and even she asks for help when she needs it. (He was thinking of the time she finally left her abusive husband). She never gave up on me, and she's a large part of why I get to graduate this year, she got that teacher to give me a second chance on my geography final. So tonight we boys want to say thanks to Coach Shannon Beiste. Thank you for showing me that it's okay to ask for help, and that it's okay to not be okay, and that it's never too late to help someone. You Rock Coach. "

**Beiste's Pov. **

Looking up at Puck, she couldn't help but smile. She was so proud of how far he had come. All her boys had come so far. She didn't know what was next for him, but she did know that whatever it was, he would be okay, because he had learned one of the hardest things in life; that it's okay to ask for help. All her boys made her proud, Sam was so selfless, Finn was an amazing young man and leader, Mike had learned to step out of his comfort zone, Artie was willing to push past the expectations, and Kurt and Blaine, well they may never have been her boys on the field but that were just as much her boys, and they taught her that it doesn't matter who you love, and that you should just be oaky with being yourself. As her thoughts were coming to a conclusion she looked up and noticed that Puck was no longer at the mike but rather Artie was.

**Gen. Pov. **

After Puck had finished what he had to say; Artie rolled up to the microphone and said, "Thank you Puck. All of us boys have been affected by you coach. For me you made me realize that I didn't have to stay in the box. You let me join the team even though I was in a wheel-chair and that anyone else would have just laughed at me. You gave me a chance to feel what it was like to play on a sports team. You never judged any of us because of who we were so thank you Coach."

Sam was next, "Coach, I just wanted to say thanks. You gave me a chance to find a family here at school. When I first got her to WMHS I didn't know anyone but you gave me a chance to join the team, and because of that I got to meet Puck, Mike, and Finn who got me involved with the New Directions…so I guess I can say if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been involved here either…so thanks coach."

Mike walked up to the microphone, and said, "Thanks. You made sure that people knew it was okay to be part of both the "in" crowd and the "out" crowd, and that it was okay to do a cross over. So thanks Coach."

Kurt walked up and said, "Coach, I may never have played for you, but you made sure we all knew we were welcome to play if we wanted. You like Mr. Schue, accepted us for who we were and made sure that we never felt like we were worth any less then we are. So thanks coach."

Finn, the last to speak got up and said, "Coach. I just wanted to say thanks. You've been there for us from the first day you got here. You didn't let us get away with crap, any time our attitudes—both on and off the field—got bad, you let us know that wasn't cool and that we needed to have an attitude adjustment, you made us realize that life is easier with a positive attitude. So thank you. I've seen the way you lead the team, and because of that, it's made me a better leader. I used to think you just had to tell people what to do and expect them to do it, but now I know that to be a great leader isn't just ordering people around, but showing by example. Coach, I just want to say thank you for showing us what it's like to be a good leader. So thanks!"

As Finn was finishing up what he had to say, Blaine was in the back ground and began to sing…. And as he was singing the other boys joined in with him singing…

Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.

He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to State.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed.

And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.

Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.

The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem?  
Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college.  
Boy you better tell her goodbye".

But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you wanna know,  
Sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you.  
Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American."

Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl  
All American girl.

As the boys finished the song Puck walked up the microphone and said, "When we thought about what we wanted to say and what we wanted to sing, and if we wanted to sing, there were a lot of songs we could have sang. However, when someone mentioned _All American Girl_ we all agreed. Not necessarily, because any of us are in love with you (audience laughs), or because our hearts belong to you (Audience laughs some more) but because to us you are our American Girl. Of everyone, or hearts, will remember you as the most influential non-parental type female figure…at least for most of us boys….let's be honest no one will top Mr, Shue in our lives as non-parental male figure, but we wanted to let you know how we felt. You are our All American Girl. We Love you, and Thanks."


	4. Rachel

A/N…I don't own glee…only this H.P. laptop I'm typing on….Not beta'd all errors all of my own accord.

A/N…Songs Listed: _I Won't Let _Go by Rascal Flatts and _We're All in this Together_ from High School Musical.

**General POV**

As the boys walked off the stage, Rachel walked on.

**Leroy and Hiram's POV.**

Wow look at my/our daughter….she's beautiful. I can't believe she's graduating in a few short days and headed off to New York with Finn. Life hasn't always been easy for her, but she's made it her own, and I can't wait to see what it holds….

**General POV **

Rachel got to the microphone and looked out at everyone. _I've never been this nervous she thought, it's not like I've never song before or talked in front of people. I guess maybe it's different because this time I'm singing our song. Dads and mine. _She looked out to the audience, took a deep breath and said, "Hi. As most of you know my name is Rachel Berry. I am co-captain of this year's New Directions with my amazing boyfriend/fiancé Finn Hudson. Many of you know this already, but I am a product of two dads. Okay so maybe that came out wrong…My parents Leroy and Hiram used a surrogate named Shelby to have me. Then they chose to raise me. While my Dads may not have always had the easiest time with me, they did their best and I want you guys to know just how much I love you. I get up and sing all the time, it's what I'm going to college in New York for at NAYDA (she was one of the few who had told everyone in advance her plans) I'm actually kind of nervous to be up here today. Why might you ask? Because, I've never sang this song in public before. This song is special to my DADS and me, it's the first song I ever learned, because they started to sing it to me the day they brought me home…"

**Hiram's POV. **

She can't be…she always said that she would never sing this song in public, because it was ours…who am I kidding I don't care, I'm just going to be bawling like a baby anyhow because she's my little girl all grown up.

**General POV.**

As soon as Rachel finished her introduction she began seeing her song of choice for the night, her song that was special to her and her DADs. _I Won't Let Go _by Rascal Flatts.

It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that

You think you're lost  
But your not lost on your own  
You're not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go

It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all (finds us all)  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
You're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it

'Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't

**Hiram and Leroy's POV. **

As Rachel sang the men just looked at the daughter, and thought about all she had gone through. Not only was she born because of a surrogate, and raised by two gay dads, but her dads were an interracial couple, and she was half-Jewish as well. And those things alone had gotten her bullied/made fun of growing up, not to mention that she had decided to join New Directions back when it was first starting and was way "uncool." But they didn't care, they were there for her, they fought her battles for her when she was young, and taught her how to be an independent woman and stand for herself and fight her own battles as she was older. They held her as she cried when Shelby exited her life as quickly has she'd come when she was sixteen. They'd always be there for her. Looking at each other in the eye's Leroy leaned over to Hiram and whispered, "We did good. Didn't we?" and Hiram leaned back and said, "yes honey, we did good."

**General POV. **

As Rachel's song came to an end the rest of the glee club walked on to stage. Rachel walked back up the microphone and said thank you Dads for everything. Thank you to all of our parents, you guys never gave up on us, and never let go.

Stepping back with the rest of the group, Quinn started to sing,

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on let's do this right

Kurt:

Here and now it's time for celebration  
To finally figure it out  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Quinn:  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong.

All:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When WE STAND

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Puck:  
We're all here

And speaking out in one voice one voice  
Were going to rock the house  
The party's on now everybody make some noise  
Come on scream and shout

Rachel:  
We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all 

All:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go in sight  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
You know really got it going on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it.

Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go in sight  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it.

Wild cats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

Come on everyone

Kurt walked up to the microphone and said, "We all are in this together. We as the New Directions have walked the halls together for the past three years fighting those who said we couldn't do it, and doing the impossible by making friends with people we never thought were possible, and we did it together. We won nationals together. We became a family together. But it wasn't just us, it was all of you guys as well, it was all you parents, step-parents, siblings, teachers and coaches. So thank you."

**Mr. Shue's POV. **

I can't believe how grown up these kids are. Kurt's right they did do the impossible, they're all friends. I never thought I'd see the day that Santana and Rachel would be friends or Quinn and Tina. I'm just happy to see that things have changed since I first met them. I'm happy they have each other, and I can't wait to see where life takes them. Hopefully they will stay in it together, and run the great race of life with each other by their sides (okay maybe not so literarily); but I hope they never loose contact with each other, because each of them brings something to the group and they need each other.

**General POV**

As the song came to an end Tina walked to the microphone…


	5. Tina

**A/N**…I don't own glee…only this H.P. laptop I'm typing on….Not beta'd all errors all of my own accord.

**A/N….**Tina's Thoughts are in Italics

**A/N…**Songs Listed: _I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman _Lyrics by Britney Spears  
_**  
**_

**Tina's POV**

_I can't believe I'm up here getting ready to talk in front of people. I know I say I want a solo all the time but the truth is I just would rather be in the back ground, I know my place, I know that no one judges me there….there is a reason I had a fake stutter for all those years, it was my coping mechanism…now I have to do this, I have to show that I can do this. _

With a deep breath Tina looked at the microphone and began to sing…

I used to think, I had the answers to everything  
But now I know that life doesn't always go my way, yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
Not yet a woman  
I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, not now  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

Ooh, not yet a woman

**Tina's Mom POV**

I can't believe my little girl is growing, I can remember her being so shy that she didn't want to talk in front of people and look at her singing…she's right she's not yet a women, but she's not my shy little girl anymore either. 

**General POV**

As the song ended Tina, took a deep breath and began to speak. "I wanted to sing that song because I wanted to let everyone know that I know I've grown as a person. I'm not the same person who walked into New Direction's three years ago with a fake stutter and only wanted to wear Goth as a way to try and blend to the background so people didn't notice me. Now I want to stand out and show people who I am. I love fashion always have…okay so maybe not in the same way that Blaine or Kurt do, but I still enjoy it which is why I'm going to Brown university to Major in both English with a focus on the classics, as well as Theater Arts with plans to eventual become a costume designer for Broadway and perhaps even Hollywood. The truth is that while yes I enjoy being in the spotlight like I am tonight, I have found that I really enjoy making people look good for the roles that they are to play and that's what I'd like to do for the rest of my life…"

**Mr. Shue's POV**

Wow! How did I miss that, how did I miss Tina growing up. I remember that fake stutter, I never even really asked her why. That's something I need to make a mental note of _remember to ask students the why?_ I am so proud of them all, especially her, she really has grown out of her cocoon in the last few years. I can't wait to see what an amazing woman she becomes.

General Pov

Tina continued on saying, "Thank You Mom and Dad. Thank you Mr. Shue, and thank you all the new directions for helping me to become more than just a girl. I can't wait to see what our future holds. And with that Tina walked off the stage.


	6. For Sue

A/N: I don't own Glee, none of these characters are mine….I only own this HP Comp that I'm typing on right now. Not my favorite chapter, all I knew when I wrote it is I wanted Q, Brit, and Santana to thank Sue for pushing them into Glee and making them better people…I don't really like the dialogue at all, maybe one day I'll come back and fix it.

A/N2: Not Bet'd…all errors are of my own accord….

A/N3: this chapter rated T for use of swears to be on the safe side.

A/N4: Songs Used: _She's the Devil in Disguise_ by Elvis Presley

**Gen Pov. **

As Tina walked off stage, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn walked on. Together they walked up to the mike and took turns talking as they gave their introduction….

**Will's Pov…**

_All three are together, odds are this isn't a parent tribute moment….hope it's nothing bad….oh well, here goes nothing and looked backed up at the three young ladies._

**Gen. Pov. **

Santana: "As many of you know I'm Santana, and I along with my friends here Q, and Brit, have not only been a part of Glee club but as well as the cheerleading squad Cheerios."

Quinn: "A lot of people out there call us the 'unholy trinity' partly due to the fact that we've tended to be the queen bitches at this school…"

Brit: "But we're unicorns, just like porcelain…"

Crowd laughs at Brit as Mr. Shue thinks _4 years later, and I still don't understand that girl. But she is who she is and I guess that all that matters, because we all love her for her. _

Santana: "anyways...we may have had a rough start getting involved in Glee club….you know with the set list stealing, the unplanned pregnancy….

Quinn: "Babygate…sorry Mr. Shue about that by the way….as well as so much more, and yet looking back on the last 4 years of our lives, we realized some of our best memories come from New Directions and the memories we've made from it…"

Brit: "Like giving Kurt his first kiss…"

Kurt was standing just off stage getting red faced and thinking, _Thanks Brit…I was hoping you'd forgotten about that. _

Santana: "But the truth is that we wouldn't change any of it. We've all grown. Brit and I are a couple and if it hadn't been for Kurt, Finn, Mr. Shue and all of New Directions we might never have felt comfortable enough to be who we are."

Quinn: "It hasn't always been easy, between all the relationships, drama, parents in-and-out of our lives. Getting kicked out at sixteen and then asked to come home after giving Beth up for adoption. Loosing regionals and thinking we'd have to give up club, etc…but we've realized that thanks to glee club we're all better people. I for one am excited about my early acceptance into Yale to study pre-law….."

**Will's Pov. **

_Wow. These three have grown up so much. Santana isn't the bitch she was back in the beginning…although looking back on it, she started to become more of the girl we all know and love, and knew she could be once she came out…my only regret, is that I wish she could have come out on her own like Kurt, instead of having accidently been outed by Finn. Brit, has changed and grown up to. She doesn't rely on Sue, Santana, Quinn or anyone telling her what to do anymore. I think she's going to be the one who surprises us all in the future because she is so much smarter and wiser than I think anyone—including myself-gives her credit for….Then there is Quinn….Q went from being at the top of the social ladder, to the bottom, to now somewhere in between and she's okay with it. She's realized she doesn't have to live up to everyone else's expectations, just the expectation's she's put on herself. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if she and Puck had kept Beth; but if I'm being honest with myself, I think they did the right thing, they're both on the right track for success and happiness in the future….I just wish they'd figure out that they belong together. _

**Gen. Pov. **

After Quinn had finished talking about Yale, and Santana had gone on to say that she was going to go to University of Louisiana (_A/N: Can't actually remember where she went)_ for cheerleading, Brit got up front and said, "While tonight is mainly about our parents we wanted to thank one other person…the three of us thought that we should thank the person who got us here…without her there is no way we would have joined glee….

**Sue's Pov. **

_Crap. They're going to thank me….all I wanted was for them to try and destroy glee, and yet it made them happy, they enjoyed it…on second thought Brit isn't as dumb or "blonde" as she first seemed, and Santana does seem happy to be able to be herself…and Q, well Q is going off to Yale. I guess even if my plan did backfire and glee is still here, at least I helped the three of them become better people…._

**Gen. Pov….**

"So without further ado this song is for you Ms. Sue Sylvester" finished Brittany. And with that, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn began to sing Elvis Presley's _Devil In Disguise_

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel

But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

As the song came to an end Quinn walked up to the mike and said, "Sue, you made our lives hell for the past four years, but without you and your devilish ways, we may not have become the people we are today. We may not have made the friends we have, and overcome some of the obstacles. So thank you. Thank you for being a pain in our asses for the last four years. Thank you for showing us what not to be. Thank you for guiding is, even though it was for your own gain, to the glee club. Thank you for giving us the best thing of our high school careers. Just thank you." And with that Brit, Quinn, and Santana walked off stage.


End file.
